


Losing My Breath

by static



Series: Yoga Instructor!Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Tease, Come Swallowing, Confident Cas, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Horny Dean, M/M, PWP, Panties, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sensitive Dean, Size Kink, Tattoo Kink, Tattooed Castiel, Top Castiel, cas sends nudes, its all just smut, small tattoo kink, yoga instructor!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static/pseuds/static
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is Dean's new yoga instrutor and he's driving Dean crazy with his sexy hair and hipbones and smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut written ever (at least that I've posted) and I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes. Title comes from the song Bones by MSMR

 

 

Dean was hating his life right now. His muscles burned and his body was twisted in an angle it shouldn't, and he could feel the eyes of that bastard on him.

He would've been fine had Lisa not taken a month break from the yoga studio, she didn't judge and was a great teacher and not to mention gorgeous and nice. But of course, in his luck, she had a family emergency and this prick took her place for the time being.

Cas was smoking, he just enjoyed making Dean uncomfortable with his gaze and his ' _constructive_ _criticism_ '. Dean joined yoga to relax, to ' _let loose, and to get the stick out of your ass Dean.'_ (Mind you, those were the words of Sam.) Dean could laugh because he'd much rather get Cas' stick in his ass.  And while Dean may want to ride the shit out of the man, he equally wanted to punch the douche in the face. He was too cocky for his own good.

Dean nearly fell on his face on his mat when Castiel clapped, the high ceilings of the studio causing it to echo and scare Dean out of his dirty thoughts. He was almost thankful because his boner wasn't noticeable yet in his sweats.

“I believe that's it for today guys, you all did very well. Have a great weekend and I'll see you next week!” Cas smiled at the women and men as everyone packed up. Dean rolled his eyes and started to roll up his mat, his thoughts drifting off to what he had planed for the rest of the night.

“Dean? May we talk privately?” Cas' voice was gruff, and for once he wasn't smirking, but his blue eyes were sparkling as if he was on an inside joke. _Dick probably is,_  Dean thinks.

Dean clears his throat and watches as everyone leaves before straightening up. He clasps his hands over his head and stretches, his tight shirt sliding up and his sweats riding low on his hips, his hipbones the only thing holding them up. He could see Cas' eyes roaming over the pieces of exposed flesh.

“What's up Cas?” Dean smirks as he tugs the shirt down, not missing the barely noticeable groan from the yoga instructor.

“Come here Dean.” Cas' voice was low and gravely and fuck if that didn't mess with Dean's libido.

Dean stepped forward on instinct, the submissive in him preening under Cas' gaze. When he was less than a foot away from Cas, the yoga instructor pushed him against the wall, and in the process grasped both his wrists in one hand and pinned them against the rough brick wall.

Dean _did not whimper._

Castiel's free hand was lightly stroking calloused finger tips across Dean's skin lightly, making him shiver. Cas gave Dean a smoldering look and bit his lip, his eyes flicking down to Dean's mouth. Dean held his breath, was Cas about to kiss him? After all the teasing and eye fucking and burning passion they were finally gonna get to it?

Dean definitely whines when Cas ducks his head and places an open mouth kiss on the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder and _holy fuck how did he_ know? That was one of Dean's most sensitive spots on his body, and he hasn't told _anyone_ because it makes Dean completely pliant and ready to be used like his is right now.

Cas stops for a second when he feels Dean's response and smiles against the other man's neck. He lightly rubs his nose against the spot until he reaches Dean's ear. He nips on the lobe and tugs it lightly with his teeth before chuckling in Dean's ear. “Seems like I found a sweet spot, huh Winchester?”

Castiel presses his body against Dean's completely, their thighs and toes and erections touching. “Feel that Winchester? Feel how hard I am for you?” He growls in Dean's ear before biting down hard on Dean's sensitive neck.

Just as Dean think Cas is about to kiss him, he pulls away and runs a hand through his hair, a smirk gracing his lips as he turns around and walks out of the door, leaving Dean breathing heavily and his sweat pants tenting obscenely with his raging erection.

He was _fucked._

 

_

 

 

Dean is watching Doctor Sexy and binge eating in his living room when his phone alerts him of a message. It's from an unknown number and there is no message, just a picture of a huge cock and Dean sucks in breath because _god damn_ it's a fuckin' gorgeous dick, thick and cut and there's a drop of precum pearling at the tip and Dean wants to fucking _choke_ on it.

Just as Dean is about to use the photo for his imagination, the same unknown number is calling him.

Dean answers the call and has to clear his throat so it doesn't sound thick with arousal.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“I see you got my message, Winchester.” A voice growls from the other end, rough from who-knows-what. Dean audibly swallows.

“Uh-yeah fuck. Thought you'd be bigger than that though Novak, guess you're just all bark and no bite.” Dean is lying, holy fuck he's lying but he wants to get a rise out of cocky yoga instructor.

“Oh really Winchester? You wanna test that theory?” Dean can almost see Novak's eyebrow raise.

“Yes.” _Fuck._ Dean is so hard and Cas' voice is that of a phone sex operator, so he quickly shoves his pants down his thighs until his cock is slapping against his stomach. He hisses lightly when he rubs his precum into the head of his dick, sensitive and eager to orgasm since he had to ignore his boner earlier that day in the yoga studio.

“Are you touching yourself right now Dean?”

“N-no! What the hell are you talking about man?”

“You're breathing faster and you made an incredibly sexy noise a couple seconds ago. Did my picture make you horny Dean? Do _I_ make you horny?”

Dean whimpers his agreement and cradles the phone between his shoulder and ear and spit on his hand for lube while he pumps his dick.

“Dean, stop touching yourself.” Cas commands

“ _Why?_ ”

“Well obviously because I'm all bark and no bite. You're going to do everything I tell you, now aren't you/”

“Fuck yes,”

Dean dutifully pries his hand off his dick, his self control weak. He _aches._

“Okay now Dean, are you naked?”

“No, I have my pants pulled off enough so I can touch myself.”

Cas breathes heavily into the phone. “Okay, fuck, lift your shirt up enough to play with your nipples. Can you do that for me baby boy?”

Dean makes a noise in the back of his throat and he lifts his shirt up, his nipples hardening in the cool air of his apartment.

“Now, lick your finger and circle it around the tip. I want you to do it three times and then pinch your nipple and do the same to the other. Imagine its my tongue and teeth.” Cas' voice is deeper than normal and he's panting in the phone and if that doesn't almost make Dean explode, he doesn't know what would.

“ _Fuck,”_

“Good boy Dean, now, keep playing with your nipples with one hand, and with the second I want you to start jerking off, but you can't come until I say. Got it?”

Dean whines, his nipples sensitive and his cock weeping precum. He almost wants to lie, come and say he didn't, but that would ruin the game.

“Fuck Dean, the sounds you make.” Cas groans, and Dean can hear the slap of Cas' hand on his cock and he wants to scream.

“Yeah, Cas come on I want to cum, please let me come.” Dean pants as he pays special attention to the head.

“Okay Dean, I want you to finger yourself, nothing else. Do not touch your pretty cock you hear me?”

Dean groans loudly. He tips over trying to reach the drawer next to him where he keeps lube, because hey, you totally never know when your really fucking hot yoga teacher is gonna call you for phone sex and tell you to finger yourself. (Actually though it's there for impromptu jerk off sessions while watching Casa Erotica because he doesn't have to worry about Sammy walking in on him anymore since he moved out.)

He barely gets it before he stretches out on his couch, a hand behind him slick with lube as he circles his hole with his finger tips. When he gets bored he slowly eases in a finger, a gasp coming out. Cas is quiet over the line except for occasional groans and the slap of skin on skin. When he feels like he's ready for another he wiggles a second in, a moan punching out of him when he finds his prostate.

“Fuck, Cas, fuckfuckfuck come'n talk to me,” Dean whines into the phone, his voice desperate as he puts a third finger in.

“How-how many fingers baby boy?”

“Three,” Dean groans and arches as he massages his prostate.

“Dean, I want you to come from just your fingers, can you do that for me baby? Gonna come from your pretty fingers while you imagine its my thick cock?”

Dean writhes as he pumps his fingers in and out, hitting his sweet spot on every thrust in. He's _so close_ , but he doesn't feel like he can do it, it's not _enough._

“Cas- I, I can't, please let me touch my cock, please!”

“No, Dean. I said you can do it. Now, come.” Cas' voice is the deepest he's ever heard and Dean can't handle it.

“ _Fuck, Daddy!”_ And he's shooting cum all the way up to his fucking neck, his breath coming out in short, clipped pants. He distinctly hears Cas cry out over the phone soon after, but Dean is floating away in post orgasmic land.

“Dean, _shit.”_

Then it hits Dean what he nearly screamed during his climax and he's blushing and fuck, Cas must think he's a fucking freak.

“Cas, fuck I-”

“That was so fucking _hot.”_ Cas breathes out.

“Uh-really?”

“Yes, never thought you'd be the type though.” Dean doesn't reply.

“I- should probably clean up I think I got semen in my hair,” Cas chuckles.

“Uh- yeah. Bye Novak.”

“Winchester.”

 

 

If Dean ends up fucking his fist in the shower thinking of Cas' filthy mouth, well no one needs to know.

 

_

 

 

Dean get's a package on Monday, the day before yoga. The return address was blank so Dean just hoped it wasn't like a threat from some guy he possibly cheated out of a couple hundred in hustling pool. Wouldn't be the first time if it was.

 

Instead there’s something wrapped in tissue paper, and a card on top.

_Wear these tomorrow during yoga ._

_xxx Daddy_

 

Dean blushes at the message and hastily tears at the paper until there’s a scrap of lace in his hands. Their black and see through and fucking _sexy_ and he almost creams his pants thinking about Cas fucking him in them.

 

_

 

 

Class is tedious, his cock and balls snugly wrapped in the tantalizing black lace. He's afraid they will show when he's doing certain positions so he ties his sweat pants tightly underneath his belly button to ensure the other people in the class don't catch a glimpse.

He catches Cas staring at him several times, his blue eyes roaming over Dean's back side and taut muscles, when they have eye contact Dean winks and Cas blushes a little bit and moves to 'help' another student with a pose.

By the time class is over he's a little over half hard. He packs up as slowly as possible, watching as people slowly trickle out. By the time the last person walks out Cas is shutting the door, and while Dean expects him to lock it, he doesn't. Dean raises an eyebrow at that and Cas just grins, his eyes sweeping over Dean's body.

“God, you're sexy.” Cas growls, nipping at Dean's ear.

“Not as much as you,” Dean whines as he's pressed up against the wall, Cas' knee wedged between his thighs. Dean may or may not have grinded down on it.

“Did you wear them Dean?” Cas asks breathless.

“Y-yes Daddy,” Dean whines as Cas bites at Dean's neck.

“You're such a good boy, so good for me.” And then finally, after weeks of teasing, Cas' mouth is colliding with Dean's.

His lips are plush and biteable and Dean swipes his tongue against them. When Cas opens his mouth their teeth clack and Dean decides he likes nibbling on the top lip because its fuller. Cas groans and pulls away to tear off Dean's shirt, and Dean returns the favor, his eyes going wide as he takes in the body art all along his torso. There's weird scribblings on the side of his rib cage, and a pair of wings fanning across his chest. There's more than that, traditional Japanese waves and flowers and quotes but Dean wants to see what's poking above the cut of his hip. He slides Cas' pants down his legs, his eyes roving the wolf and raven on his thick muscular thighs and Dean nearly faints when he realizes Cas is going commando. His cock seems so much bigger than in the photo Dean has saved in his phone, and twice as good.

“Fuck,”

“Enough time for that later, Winchester. I want to see how pretty you look in those panties I got you.”

Dean nearly yanks down his own sweats and stands there, a blush fanning across his chest and probably making him look ridiculous.

Cas' pupils dilate and he drops to his knees.

“Fuck, you're fuckin' gorgeous baby boy. So sexy for Daddy.”

Cas kisses the head that's poking out of the top before turning Dean to face the wall. He pulls the panties to the side, and he nearly growls because Dean is wearing a butt plug and his hole is fluttering around it. Cas presses it in slightly, his dick jumping when Dean cusses above him.

He pumps it a couple times before he pulls it out, Dean's hole gaping.

“Fuuuck,” Dean groans, because holy shit that's definitely Cas' tongue and it's dipping slightly in past the first ring of muscles. He alternates between fucking his tongue in and out of Dean's hole and licking around the rim.

“Cas, come on, fuck me already asshole.”

“Ask politely, boy.” Dean shivers and whines because he feels so _empty._

“Please Daddy, fuck me until I can't walk. I need your cock.”

“I will baby, I will. But I need to make sure I don't hurt you first, I don't ever want to hurt my baby boy.”

Dean groans because he prepped god dammit, he just wants that cock in him and _now._ He doesn't want fingers.

Cas plunges two in at once and Dean's knees nearly buckle, because the fucker's tongue is working with the thick fingers, keeping Dean loose and wet. Dean tries to buck into the wall, wanting any friction, but Cas curls his hand over his hip and pulls his mouth away to tell Dean not to lay a hand on his cock while he adds a third finger. This one burns a bit because the plug wasn't very large, but he revels in the pain and moans as Cas bites his thigh.

Cas spits into Dean's hole, his fingers scissoring and working him open slowly. Dean yelps when Cas strikes his prostate, words falling out of his mouth that don't register to his brain.

Cas is having none of it.

Dean has never been with a man before, not really. He's only stretched himself with three fingers at most so when he feels Cas' pinky slip in he convulses.

“C-as, Daddy please, I'm about to come _I need you_.” Dean whines, his hands clenched and his body fucking him on Cas' fingers.

“I don't even need to move do I baby? You'd just fuck yourself on my fingers, or my cock without any help huh?” Cas speculates before pulling his hand away and dragging Dean onto his lap.

“Yes Daddy, come'n fu-” He cuts off as Cas slides Dean onto his cock, his hole welcoming it as Dean slowly sinks down.

He feels so _full._

Cas is panting on his neck and trailing open mouth kisses from his ear to his shoulder, paying special attention to that one spot that drives Dean wild. When he bottoms out they stay there, and Dean puts a hand behind him and wraps it around the back of Cas' neck so he can kiss him. It's an awkward angle and they're breathing to hard for it to really be a kiss but Cas is doing this thing where he curls his tongue around Dean's and it's fucking hot. He's ready and he slowly begins gyrating his hips against Cas' causing the man to stop and groan loudly and fuck if that doesn't make Dean's dick jump.

Cas puts one hand on Dean's chest and the other on his hip so he could pull Dean closer. The panties are still on and their starting to dig into his thigh but he's too focused on Cas' little thrusts.

“Da-ddy I wanna see you-please, unghhh.” He trails off, as Cas' cock bumps his prostate. The angle isn't too good for this either, considering Dean is too pliant to put the effort into fucking himself on Castiel's cock.

“Okay baby come on.” Dean pulls off the panties when he gets up, and then turns and straddles Cas, sighing as he sinks back down onto the yoga instructor’s thick cock.

Dean's thighs tremble as he starts to rock himself up and down on the other man's cock, his arms draped across Cas' shoulders as Cas meets his thrusts with his own.

“Come'n f-ast-er Daddy I know you can do better than th-at.” Cas' eyes narrows as he leans down so Dean's spread across the floor and wraps a hand in Dean's hair and places the other between his hip and thigh and starts pounding into Dean with no abandon. They are slowly inching across the floor, and Dean placed a hand above his head in case they got to the wall.

Cas pulls his cock all the way out, waits a couple seconds and pounds back in, bumping into Dean's prostate and making the submissive man moan loudly.

“So- fucking good baby, so tight and hot around my cock.” Cas moans. Dean's making these little _uh-uh-uh_ noises and it's making Cas go wild.

Dean's cock is red and wet like a girl and he can tell Dean is desperate to touch it but when his arm twitches Cas yanks on his hair.  Dean's eyes slide shut, the pleasure too much, but they open when Cas stops.

“Don't close your eyes when I'm fucking you.” Cas growls and harshly slams right into Dean's prostate, trying to get his point across.

“Yes Daddy, mmm feel so fucking good. Come'n Daddy want you to come in me.” Dean's voice is high, almost girly because fuck this is too good.

“I will baby boy, I will.” Cas cries out when Dean clenches around him and starts thrusting deep, looking Dean in the eyes the whole time, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream when he comes inside his boy.

Dean is so fucking close it hurts and Cas pulls out and gets Dean on his hands a knees.

“Do you wanna come baby?”

Dean nods and whines, his voice nearly gone from all the yelling.

Cas pulls his cheeks apart and kisses Dean's hole, before sucking. And Dean goes fucking wild because _Cas is fucking eating his come from Dean's ass,_ and this is the hottest thing that has ever happened to Dean.

Dean reaches back and tugs on Cas' thick hair, trying to drive Cas' tongue deeper into his ass. There's slurping noises from Cas scooping the come from Dean's ass and swallowing it. Cas gets a glob on his fingers and brings it around to Dean's front and rubs it into the head of Dean's cock while thrusting his tongue in and out as if it were his dick. He pulls back to command Dean to come and goes back to town, and seconds later Dean is spurting all over the floor and he almost collapses. Cas grabs him and flips him over so he's on his back. They stayed sprawled out on the floor, the room smelling of sex and there's cum all over the floor and drool and semen drying on Cas' chin, so Dean does the reasonable thing and kisses Cas sweet and slow and as chaste as he could be after what just happened.

“That was-”

“Wow.” Dean finishes, a smile on his face as he takes in Cas' post orgasm appearance. Dean decided he likes this Cas best.

“Doesn't this like, break a million health codes?” Dean asks, looking at the discarded clothes and messy floor.

“Probably, but I'll deal with it later.” Cas grumbles, combing through Dean's hair.

“Before or after our date?” Dean comes back with, albeit shyly.

“We'll figure that after round two baby.”

 

 

 


End file.
